Puisqu'il faut partir
by Eiko-sora-chan
Summary: Une confession qui tourne mal, un départ précipité, un groupe de titan et un manque de gaz voilà la situation d'Eren. Et si pour une fois il abandonnait viendrait-on le sauver ? Lui ne pense pas mais le caporal Levi ne laisserais jamais sa recrue mourir.


Bonjour/ Bonsoir/ Bonne nuit blanche à tous et à toutes :)

Ceci est mon premier one-shot alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent avec moi ^^'

Bien sûr aucun personnage ne m'appartient malheureusement pour moi

Petite précision: en gras ce sont les pensé des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

 ** **POV EREN****

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, les murs de sa cellule étaient plus humide que d'habitude. Remarque il s'en fichait il ne passerais pas la nuit ici, plus aucune d'ailleurs. Ça aurait pu le réjouir si cela avait été pour d'autres raisons que celle-ci. Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme. Il se détourna finalement de ce qui avait été sa chambre mais surtout il savait qu'il se détournait de __lui.__ Mais avait-il le choix ? Mikasa lui aurait sûrement dit qu'il fuyait, Armin aurait dit que chaque problème avait sa solution. Et bien soit c'était ça sa solution: __le__ fuir et ne pas se retourner peu importe à quel point c'était dur. Un petit rire lui échappa. Il disait ça mais il n'était même pas capable de quitter les cachots... ****C'est tellement pathétique...**** Et puis quoi à la fin ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert ? __Il__ l'avait d'abord frappé et humilié devant tout le monde, __il__ passait son temps à le rabaisser sans cesse, _ _il__ lui avait prit son cœur et fait naître en lui des sentiments pour finalement les piétiner avec son regard suffisant. Maintenant ça suffisait, tout ça devait s'arrêter. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas lui même ordonné de partir ? C'est fort de cette rage retrouvé qu'Eren quitta le château sous une pluie diluvienne sans un regard en arrière.

 ** **POV LEVI****

Dans son bureau le caporal-chef était perturbé. Il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur sa paperasse (pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de s'y coller) mais son esprit dérivait sur un certain morveux qui était venu le déranger quelques heures plutôt dans ce même bureau.

 ** **Flash back****

Trois petits coups retentirent à la porte de son bureau. Il soupira. Quel était l'abrutit qui osait venir le déranger ? Il avait grandement intérêt à avoir une bonne raison si il ne voulait pas finir avec la trace de sa botte en plein face.

\- Entrer !

Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Eren.

\- Euh... caporal-chef Levi... je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Écoutes gamin j'ai pas que ça à faire alors si t'es venu jusqu'ici c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire alors dépêches toi j'ai pas toute ma journée.

Le visage d'Eren devient alors sérieux et il encra ses yeux dans ceux du caporal qui put y lire une grande détermination. Il frissonna. Que voulait-il à la fin à le regarder de la sorte ?

\- Caporal... Levi... J'ai en effet quelque chose à vous dire, à vous avouer...

Levi fronça les sourcils. Qui lui avait permit de l'appeler par son prénom ? Et pourquoi se sentit-il si étrange quand il sortait de sa bouche ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le remettre à sa place qu'Eren poursuivait.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire depuis combien de temps c'est en moi tellement j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment est là depuis toujours mais je ne peux plus le garder pour moi il faut que je l'exprime, que je vous le dise. Je vous aime Levi. Oh non je sais ce que vous allez me dire mais croyez moi ce n'est assurément pas de l'admiration. Je vous aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Vous savoir toujours près de moi, vous frôler, sentir votre odeur ça me rend fou. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous...

\- Que veux tu que ça me fasse ? Répondit Levi dans un profond soupir.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Regarde moi bien saleté de morveux je suis pas ta mère d'accord ? Tes problèmes de cœur je m'en contre fou. Tu dis m'aimer mais moi je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'un morveux doublé d'un semi-titan qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je n'es pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi alors tu vas me débarrasser le plancher avant que je ne te botte le cul pour ton insubordination et si tu n'arrive pas à faire abstraction de tes hormones alors tu n'as qu'à partir je ne te retiendrait pas.

Eren regardait son supérieur avec douleur et incompréhension. Il savait que Levi ne partagerait sans doute pas ses sentiments mais de là à le rabaisser de la sorte...

\- Alors c'est ça votre meilleur argument ? Jouer sur ma condition de semi-titan ? C'est tellement bas de votre part caporal...

-STOP ! Rugit ce dernier coupant le plus jeune, ne me parle pas de la sorte l'avorton. Je ne veux plus te voir, je t'ordonne de sortir de mon bureau avant que je ne te botte le cul.

Et Eren se fit jeter sans ménagement du bureau de l'homme qu'il aimait. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de son visage avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol à ses pieds.

\- Si c'est ce que vous pensez ... Murmura-t-il de l'autre coté de la porte avant de s'éloigner.

Levi attendit que le silence soit revenu pour retourner s'installer derrière son bureau.

 ** **Fin flash back****

Quand il sortit de ses pensées la nuit commençait à tomber. Il regarda la pile de dossiers qui n'avait pas diminué et jugea que de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer d'avantage. C'est alors que la porte de son bureau vola en éclats avec face à lui la recrue Ackerman en furie talonné de son ami le blondinet le tout joliment accompagné de la binoclarde.

\- Allons bon qu'est ce que c'est encore ?

\- C'est toi qui oses nous demander ce qui se passe ?! T'as intérêt à cracher le morceau le nabot. Où est mon frère !?

Levi tiqua au surnom que lui avait donné la gamine, sa mâchoire se serra. Toutefois quelque chose le perturbait dans son discours. Elle cherchait son frère ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ?

\- Calmes toi Mikasa ça ne sert à rien de crier sur le caporal-chef, intervient Armin. Regarde le il ne semble pas être au courant de la disparition d'Eren.

Hein ? Eren avait disparu ?

\- Hanji, que ce passe-t-il exactement avec Eren ?

\- Et bien il semblerait que celui-ci ait disparu de l'enceinte du château et personne ne sait où il pourrait bien être.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Disons que nous avons remarqué son absence il y a seulement deux heures mais nous avons préféré fouiller tout le bâtiment avant de venir te voir, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Hum... La dernière fois que j'ai vu Eren il sortait de ton bureau alors... Disons que je me demande si tous les deux vous ne vous seriez pas à nouveau disputé et que tu aurais pu lui dire quelque chose qui l'aurait forcé à partir... de plus son équipement tridimensionnel a également disparu.

Levi resta silencieux un instant avant de légèrement écarquiller les yeux... Ce pourrait-il qu'Eren ait prit ses mots au pied de la lettre ? Non... Il n'était quand même pas si stupide ? Si ? Il fut soudain pris d'un sentiment de culpabilité. Si Eren était partit à cause de lui où pouvait-il bien être maintenant ? Ce pourrait-il quoi soit sortit des murs ? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Ce serait de sa faute ! Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se la fermer ? Putain il n'avait pas voulu ça.

 ** **Merde je crois bien que j'ai foiré sur ce coup là...****

 ** **POV EREN****

Eren courrait. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jetant de brefs coups d'oeil derrière lui. Mais quel crétin il faisait !

Il était tellement blessé et en colère qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était dirigé vers le mur. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte qu'il avait réalisé. C'est alors que toutes les paroles qu'avait eu ses camarades envers lui, l'insultant de monstre, lui disant de retourner avec les autres titans, lui revinrent en pleine figure. Jusque là il avait fait en sorte de les enfouir au plus profond de lui, de continuer à aller de l'avant car il y avait Levi mais maintenant que lui restait-il ? Levi ne tenait pas à lui, il le méprisait comme tous les autres... Armin et Mikasa ? Ils étaient forts et puis ils étaient ensemble, ils l'oublieraient bien vite à leur tour. Eren releva donc la tête, inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant que lentement l'expulser de ses poumons et de se mettre à courir en direction de la forêt. Oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire...

Non non c'était stupide tellement immature et grotesque de croire qu'il pourrait vivre de l'autre côté. La preuve il était entrain de se faire poursuivre par un petit groupe isolé prêt à le bouffer dans la seconde. Il avait bien tenté de les semer entre les arbres mais ils avaient tenus bon alors il avait décidé de les tuer. Il avait réussit à trancher la nuque du premier sans trop de difficultés avant de s'attaquer au deuxième qui se montra beaucoup plus vif. Toutefois après quelques acrobaties savamment exécutées il avait également réussit à le tuer. Il était parvenu à massacrer encore deux de ces montres quand le dernier saisit l'un de ses câbles et le balança dans les airs. Eren s'était propulsé tant bien que mal sur la gauche pour ne pas s'écraser contre un arbre. il avait à peine eu le temps de reprendre son souffle que la main du titan était venue s'écraser à coté de lui. Il avait alors planté ses câbles dans l'épaule du monstre et propulsé le plus vite possible. C'est alors qu'il vu du coin de l'oeil la seconde main du titan se diriger sur lui. Quand Eren avait voulu changer de direction rien ne s'était produit, il n'avait plus de gaz ! Se maudissant d'avoir été aussi stupide il avait coupé ses câbles avant de s'écraser au sol dans un bruit d'os brisés. Et il hurla. De douleur et de frustration. Il venait de se briser le bras et et les côtes. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait personne à protéger. Quand il avait vu le titan lever son pied dans le but de l'écraser il avait roulait sur le coté faisant fit de l'atroce douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps et il s'était mit à courir dans l'espoir fou qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir.

Son corps commençait à se régénérer alors qu'il continuait sa course folle en slalomant entre les arbres évitant avec une grande difficulté tantôt les pieds du titan, tantôt ses immenses mains. Son souffle irrégulier projetait de fines gouttelettes de sang et malgré son endurance et sa capacité de semi-titan Eren savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus que quelques minutes. Mais alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois derrière lui son pied butta contre une racine et il perdit l'équilibre roulant douloureusement sur le sol.

Le titan le saisit et le porta à sa hauteur. Eren observait maintenant le titan dans les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps, la terreur incrustée dans ses prunelles bleues/vertes quand il vit le titan ouvrir largement sa gueule comprenant que personne ne pourrait le sauver, que c'était la fin.

Et puis il se dit qu'après tout il fallait bien mourir un jour comme sa mère avant lui et comme tant de ses amis et que de toute façon il ne manquerait à personne.

Alors pour la première fois il abandonna réellement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa tête pencha en arrière. Il esquissa un fin sourire en pensant à l'homme qu'il aimait, gravant son image sous ses paupières avant de fermer les yeux. Et il pensa tellement fort à Levi qu'il jurerait l'entendre crier son nom.

 ** **POV LEVI****

Levi filait à toute vitesse. ** **L'abrutit****... il avait vraiment passé le mur ! Il était en colère contre Eren de le faire se sentir aussi coupable, de faire naître en lui de tels sentiments. Il ne détestait pas ce sale gosse, __son__ sale gosse. Bien au contraire, il l'appréciait, il l'aimait bien, non ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il l'aimait tout simplement, lui l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité était amoureux d'un gamin. Il en avait eu la certitude quand le dit gamin était venu dans son bureau. Quand il avait entendu Eren lui avouer ses sentiments à son égard cela aurait dut le dégoûter ou au moins le choquer mais au lieu de ça il s'était sentit envahit par une étrange et douce chaleur. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement aussi. Mais malgré cela il n'avait pu se résoudre à se laisser emporter par de tels sentiments. Ils étaient tous les deux soldats, dans le même bataillon qui plus est, et surtout ils avaient une trop grande différence d'âge. Levi s'était alors sentit en colère, pas vraiment contre Eren, mais contre ce destin qui semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui, sur eux. Déjà qu'ils vivaient au cœur d'une guerre sans merci pour la survie de l'humanité, qu'ils côtoyaient sans cesse la mort, il fallait qu'en plus le bonheur et l'amour leur soit impossible. Et puis de toute façon il était le bourreau d'Eren, celui qui devrait lui ôter la vie si jamais il perdait le contrôle et cela il ne pourrait le faire si ils entretenaient une relation. Cependant, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait tuer Eren ou qu'en tout cas il en mourrait sûrement. De toute façon il devait protéger Eren, il le lui avait promis même si cela signifiait devoir faire taire ses propres sentiments.

Il avait donc craché sur la déclaration du plus jeune, avait mentionné sa mère pour lui faire mal, avait violemment rejeter Eren et l'avait mis à la porte.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal qu'à ce moment là mais il devait le faire même si ce dernier se sentait blessé et humilié. Il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescent, qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il en verrais d'autres. Mais il avait eu tord de croire cela, Eren l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Ça lui faisait à la fois chaud au cœur et en même temps il s'en voulait d'avoir autant blessé Eren et de l'avoir conduit à mettre sa vie en danger.

Il augmenta l'allure. Il devait se dépêcher,il fallait qu'il retrouve Eren le plus vite possible et le ramener à l'abri. Il pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Mais apparemment sa prière ne fut pas entendu... A quelque mètres de lui un titan tenait fermement Eren devant sa gueule ouverte prêt à le dévorer.

Levi paniqua encore plus quand il constata le manque cruel de réaction chez Eren. ****Putain ...****

\- EREN !

 ** **Non, non, non pitié pas ça... laisser le moi...****

\- LAISSES LE MOI ENFOIRE DE TITAN !

Et Levi s'élança. Il planta ses câbles dans le dos du titan qui ne remarqua rien bien trop occupé à lorgner sur sa proie. Levi se donna une grande impulsion et s'envola dans les air toutes lames sorties. Le titan sembla enfin remarquer la présence de l'autre humain et sans lâcher Eren se retourna pour faire face au caporal. Pas le moins déstabilisé par le brusque mouvement du titan, Levi s'accrocha à une branche d'arbre et évita sa main. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Eren qui ne bougeait toujours pas avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur le titan ventripotent. Il se mit alors à tourner sur lui même tailladant la chair du bras tendu dans sa direction puis d'un coup sec et net il trancha la nuque du titan. Celui commença à tomber et Levi réalisa que le titan n'avait toujours pas lâché Eren. Il se précipita donc à ses cotés l'arrachant de la poigne du titan. Il se posa alors sur une branche d'arbre tout en serrant le corps d'Eren contre lui. Ce dernier se mit légèrement à remuer et Levi l'écarta doucement de son torse pour tomber sur de grands yeux verts d'eau qui le fixaient avec incompréhension. Le plus âgé passa une main dans les cheveux du semi-titan appréciant leur soyeux avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son vis à vis.

\- Comment te sens tu ? demanda le caporal dans un murmure

\- Je... hum... bien merci mais pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ? Je veux dire vous n'êtes même pas censé être ici.

\- Eren... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais pas.

Eren détourna le regard.

\- Bien sur que si vous le pensiez, comme tout le monde...

Levi haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

\- Écoutes moi bien, dit-il en prenant le visage d'Eren entre ses mains, tu ne dois pas faire attention à ce que les autres peuvent te dire tu ne dois apporter de l'importance qu'à ce que moi je dis.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis partis caporal, je vous ai obéis, répondit Eren la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Pourtant quand il vit une lueur douloureuse s'allumer dans les yeux de son supérieur il voulu s'excuser.

\- Je sais... et je te pris de ne jamais recommencer une telle chose. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes au contraire si je pouvais te garder près de moi à chaque instant je le ferais crois moi.

\- Mais vous me détestez !

A l'entente de cette phrase emplie de détresse et de résignation, Levi ne tint plus et nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Eren. Au diable leur statut de soldat, leur différence d'âge et la cruauté de ce monde, il ne voulait pas perdre Eren, plus jamais. Alors il fit ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé jusqu'à présent.

\- Je ne te méprise pas Eren, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tout ce que je t'ai dit c'était dans le but de te protéger mais au lieu de ça je t'ai fait souffrir et tu as faillis mourir par ma faute... Je ne me serais jamais pardonné ta mort tu sais. J'ai eu tellement peur de plus jamais te revoir que j'en tremble encore.

Les petites mains d'Eren vinrent alors enserrer la taille de Levi et une larme roula sur sa joue.

\- Alors ne me forcer plus jamais à partir, hoqueta-t-il.

\- Non plus jamais. Tu restes avec moi.

Ils ne surent dire lequel embrassa l'autre en premier mais ils savaient une chose: maintenant ils étaient deux.

Bon bah voilà un petit texte sans prétention, j'espère que vous avez aimé moi ça m'a plu de l'écrire et de le partager avec vous. N'hésiter pas à poster une review juste pour me donner vos impressions ou pour me demander des explications si vous n'avez pas compris certains points de l'histoire pour que je puisse m'améliorer pour les prochaine fois.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
